Weep
by 1DFanatic
Summary: Each of the Doctor's companions are pursued by Weeping Angels. What happens? Will they survive? Find out in... WEEP.
1. Terror-Rose-Martha

**A/N: Lucky ducks! You get a 2-in-1 chapter today! They are both very short, but still, I have updated each of my stories 5 times today because I was out for a few days so it takes up time to do this…. Anyway, tardiskye presents…**

**WEEP**

Prologue

~Rose~

I run. I run as fast as I possibly can. Those things-those statues- are chasing me and I don't know what to do. So I run.

Then I hear it. An alien noise. A foreign noise. Oh no. I turn around and there they are. The statues. The stone statues. And then I hear a 'Come with me.' It's him. It's the Doctor.

1

~Martha~

I am panting. This race to live kills me so, so much but I have to keep moving. I have to run and I can't turn back. I have to be a survivor. The Weeping Angels.

Sparry Sallow… Sarry Spallow…. Sally Sparrow gave the records to us, and we were touched. I know what they look like. I know how they work. I take in a sharp breath, and turn around. The angels are coming.

The Doctor can't save me now. Once again, the angels have the phonebox… and the angels have him.

"Oh Doctor," I cry out. "Save me." I take one last glance of the sky, and am zapped into perpetual darkness.


	2. Burn-Donna

2

~Donna~

As I run, I remember him. I remember the Doctor. Oh, how could I ever forget him? The Doctor. So kind, and brave, and Martian. I bet he could help me run away from these things, whatever they are. Those stone statues. Stone angels. Weeping stone angels.

I don't know what they are, or where they came from, but I know that not looking at them is a death wish, so I'm jogging backwards and trying not to blink, but it's hard.

How the Doctor could save me now. Oh, I wish he were here. My head is pounding and my legs don't work, but I'm alive, and plan to be that way.

Just then I hear the sound. The…what was it? TARDIS. I turn around, and there is the Doctor. And then there is a forest. Where did he go?

Oh. Oh no. The angels.

And then I remember. All of my memories come running back, a cascade of adventure, and terror, and heartbreaking mysteries.

But then there's the burning. My skin turns deathly pale, and I feel like I'm gonna explode. I am burning, because I remember him. I remember. I remember the Doctor, and I'm going to burn.

I see my skin erupt into flames, and I scream. A long, hollow scream as I turn into a pile of ashes.


	3. The Others-Amy

3

~Amy~

I've seen them before. In fact, I had one inside of me. The Weeping Angels. They took my Rory away from me. And tore me apart between the man I love, and the man who was my best friend, savior, and companion. And now they've got me again.

I run, because that's what the Doctor would have me do. The Doctor. He didn't come back.

I can't exactly be mad because I left him, and he told me that he couldn't come get me. But I am mad, because I am Amelia Pond. Or was Amelia Pond. I'm the Doctor's Amelia Pond, and Rory's Amy Williams. Or, at least, I was the Doctor's Amelia Pond, until I left him. Now there's just cowering Amy Williams, running away from them. The angels who took my life away. They took the very essence of my soul away. The Doctor. Rory's there too, or was there. He….he died.

I am crying now, crying at my stupidity. I got myself into this mess, I don't know how, but I did. And it's my fault.

I know what to do now, and I'm going to do it. I stop, and let the angels touch me. Zap. And I am gone.

I see a girl, a young girl, about my age. She stares at me, then stares at the ground.

"Did they get you?" she asks. "The angels?"

"Yep," I answer.

"They got her too, but then she burned." The girl pointed at the ground where I see a pile of ashes.

"Oh my gosh!" I say.

"Yep," she answers. "I'm Martha by the way, Martha Jones. You?"

"Amy. Amy Williams."

"Cool." She looks around, as if expecting someone. "Sorry," she says. "I'm looking for a friend. A man called the Doctor."

"The Doctor?" I am shocked to hear her mention his name.

"Yeah, do you know him? I was one of his companions until I joined UNIT."

"Yeah, I was his companion until the Weeping Angels got my husband. I went after him, instead of the Doctor. And now my husband's dead."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she says.

"Yeah." And that's when I hear it. The whooshing of the TARDIS. The Doctor has returned. My raggedy man.


	4. I Can't Feel-Clara

~Clara~

I am the Impossible Girl, the one who lives and lives again. But this time I will surely die.

'It will be your last when stone comes to life,' said the woman with big hair, River Song. That's what she told me. And the stone's come to life.

I run, though, fast. I run and run and run. I will never stop. Never. Never!

I turn around, and they are there. I turn around and start to run, but it goes black. It's over!

I open my eyes. I am in a bed. It's not over! Song was wrong! Song, wrong. I'll tell that to the Doctor.

I stand up. I see a mirror. I look like me.

"Do I talk like me?" I say out loud to myself. Yep.

But something's wrong. There's one thing missing. I touch the bed. I don't feel anything. I reach my hand down. I don't feel anything. I push it down, but an opposite force that I can't feel stops it. Oh gosh.

I can't feel.


	5. I Let Her Burn-The Doctor

**A/N: OH MI GOSH! I just realized I forgot to upload a document that I've had for days! I'm so sorry! This means that you get 3 chapters today (today I am uploading 2 short ones, both different POVs so I decided to make different chapters) ;)**

~The Doctor~  
My girls. All of them. All taken by the angels. They are all dead.

Except Clara.

I can feel when a companion's life goes out. I feel a small snuff in both of my hearts, as if it is filled with a hundred candles and one goes out. I've felt Rose's, Martha's, Amy's, and Donna's, but Donna's was more of a tug instead of a snuff.

Oh no.

She burned.

Donna perished in flames because she remembered me.

I made her burn.

I should have let the angels get her and leave her alone, because she'd be touched and that would be better than burning.

But no.

Doctors are idiots sometimes. They can give you too much medicine, or forget to send a prescription, or something.

I was the idiot this time.

Poor Donna.

Then I feel a prickle of hope. Clara! She's still alive! The Impossible Girl has yet to save me.

The Impossible Girl.

"Allons-y!" I yell to the TARDIS as I push the switches and pull the levers. "Geronimo!"


	6. Souffle Girl-Clara

**A/N: I've uploaded 3 times today, chapters 6, 7, and 8. Sorry this is so short, but there are 2 other chapters! ;)**

~Clara~

I breathe slight, steady breaths. I look to see where I'm going, because it 'feels' (even though I can't) like I'm floating. Oh, it 'feels' so strange. Oh. Oh. Ohhhhhh. Okay. Ok, breatttthe, Clara. Okay okay okay okay okay okay- my thoughts are broken off by a noise. The whooshing of the TARDIS. He's here! My Doctor has come for me!


	7. The Angels Have the Phone Box-The Doctor

**A/N: I've uploading three times today! Chapters 6, 7, and this one, 8! Kay, here it is!**

~The Doctor~

I step out of the TARDIS, immediately seeing who my pursuers are. Oh. It's them.

Don't. Blink.

My advice resounds in my head.

Don't. Even. Blink.

My eyes water with the strain, but then I remember.

Blink and you're dead.

Do I want to die?

I most certainly do not.

Well then.

Don't.

Blink.

I whip around, keeping every one of those pestering little…things in my sight. Then, I turn around and run.

And then I remember.

The TARDIS.

It was open.

Oh.

Oh no.

The angels have the phonebox.


	8. Zapped Again- Clara

8

~Clara~

"Doctor?"

No-one comes out of the TARDIS.

"Doctor?"

I hear a bang in the kitchen and immediately turn my head.

I look back in the direction of the TARDIS and scream.

A Weeping Angel is right in front of me. How did it get there?

I blink and open my eyes.

Dark.


End file.
